


John: Offer the Blanket

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blanket Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John introduces Karkat to the wonders of blankets. For the DW kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: Offer the Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: It occured to me this morning that since trolls sleep in recuperacoons, they as a species may not have ever invented the blanket. I want to see one of the kids introduce one of the trolls to the wonders and warmth of blankets. I just want some sweet blanket cuddles up in here.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is right up my alley. :B

"What the fuck is this?" Karkat said, holding the thick fabric and glaring at it as if John were playing one of his pranks.

"It's a blanket!" John looked up at Karkat from his spot on the floor, a pile of DVDs scattered in front of him. His blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. "You know!"

"No I don't fucking know," Karkat said, claws digging into the fabric, scowling. "I'm not Eridan, Egbert, I'm not some douchebag hipster fuck who thinks capes are the height of fashion!"

John laughed. "It's not a cape! It's like...something you use when you're relaxing and want to be comfortable. Or if you want to sleep!" He brought his blanket around himself tighter, snuggling into it. "You get it?"

"Well I don't fucking want to sleep," Karkat said, crossing his arms over his chest, the blanket dangling from one hand. "I thought we were watching movies?!"

"Jeez Karkat," John said, grinning. "We ARE going to watching movies. Come on, just wrap up in it. I'll put the movie on, okay?" He turned away and sorted through the movies before picking one.

"This is so fucking stupid," Karkat muttered but sat beside John, throwing the blanket around himself haphazardously. "Humans are fucking stupid, Egbert."

"Yeah, yeah, humans suck, trolls are superior, bluh, bluh," John said, grinning to show he was only joking though Karkat didn't really look impressed either way. Holding up a disc, he said, "Come on, I think you'll like this one. It's even got a little bit of romance going on in it!"

Karkat raised his eyebrows. "Fucking yay, except human romance is so stupid and incomprehensible I don't know how you guys managed to make it as long as you did."

"Well _you_ guys were the ones who created us," John said, turning on the TV. "I guess it's kind of your fault, right?"

Blinking, Karkat scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "Shut the fuck up and put the stupid shitty movie on," he muttered.

"That's what I'm doing," John said, pushing the disc in the player and sitting back, an eager grin on his face. "You really are going to like this one, Karkat, seriously."

*

John woke up to the sound of TV white noise. Sitting up, he rubbed his face and yawned, before leaning over and turning the TV off. He blinked and looked over at Karkat. The troll was curled up tightly, hands clenching over the blanket, a heavier than usual scowl on his face. He was also hissing and whimpering, legs kicking minutely.

"Jeeez, I thought people were suppose to look _peaceful_ when they're sleeping," John whispered, reaching out and shaking Karkat's shoulder. "Hey, wake up. You're having a nightmare, Karkat."

It happened in an instant. John could only think _wow, Karkat's fast!_ before sharp claws slashed across his face, one just narrowly missing his eye. Falling backwards with a cry, John slapped one hand over his face, grimacing in pain. Blood dripped over his cheek, down his chin.

"Egbert...?"

John looked up with blurry eyes. Karkat's scowl was gone; instead his eyes were wide, mouth agape. "I'm okay!" he assured him. "It's just a little scratch, I'm seriously okay!"

*

FUCK. Egbert's skin was like fucking paper and blood was all over his face and Egbert was trying to reassure _him_?! "No you're fucking _not_ ," Karkat said, coming forward. He reached out to see how bad it was and saw blood on his hands. He froze for a moment before cursing lowly, stomach roiling. He grabbed Egbert's hands and pulled them down. "Jegus fuck." Red, red blood was splashed all over too-pale skin and Egbert's eyes were wide and even his grin looked washed out. " _Fuck_ ," Karkat said, pushing his blanket against Egbert's face, stemming the flow of blood. "Fuck, I told you not to let me go to sleep, Egbert!"

"Well, I kind of fell asleep too." Egbert's voice was muffled. "Sorry."

"Jegus fuck don't fucking apologize to me," Karkat snarled, pulling the blanket away to see how Egbert's face looked. Four shallow scratches ran over his left cheek and forehead. "Humans are so fucking pathetic, jegus." Guilt ripped at Karkat and he snarled. "What the fuck were you doing anyway?! Do you always just fucking touch people when they're sleeping?! What kind of weird, grub-nibbling shitface does that?!"

Egbert stared at him for a moment before chewing on his bottom lip. "I really am okay," he said, touching Karkat's wrist. "You just startled me and the blood makes it look worse than what it really is." Egbert grinned and then winced as the motion pulled at his cuts.

Karkat stared at him for a moment before pushing the blanket back to Egbert's face to hide the fact that his own face was flushing red. "It's your own fucking fault anyway," he muttered, but turned his hand over and gripped John's hand in his own tightly.

"I know, I know," Egbert said, pushing the blanket away and getting to his feet. "I have to go get some band aids," he said. "I'll be right back." He disappeared from the room and came back just as quickly, six bandages across his face. He plopped back down beside Karkat and grinned. "See! Good as new."

"You look fucking ridiculous," Karkat said, scowling at him.

John blinked and frowned. "Well anyway, are you okay? That looked like a pretty intense nightmare you were having! Do you want to talk about it?"

"Jegus fuck, no, I can't think of anything I'd fucking want to do less," Karkat said, baring his fangs.

Laughing, Egbert nodded. "Yeah, well I didn't think so." He put his hand on Karkat's shoulder. "But I'm here for you, dude. Like a bro." Grinning widely at Karkat's disgust, Egbert looked down at his blanket with a grimace. "Welp, I guess I guess this one's ruined. Can we just share yours?"

"W-what?" Karkat shook his head and shoved his blanket towards Egbert. "I'm not going back to sleep, you take it. I'm going to watch some more of your fucktastic movies for a while."

Egbert grinned and shifted closer to Karkat, taking only half the blanket. "Here, we can share," Egbert said, slouching against him. "See," he said and Karkat was surprised to hear drowsiness in his voice already. "Blankets aren't so bad, right?"

"...stop being a self-congratulatory nooklicker and just go back to sleep," Karkat said, reaching out to turn the TV back on.

Egbert chuckled. "You're so grumpy, Karkat. You obviously need more blankets in your life!" Without waiting for a reply, he pressed his face against Karkat's shoulder and promptly went to sleep.

Karkat stared at him for a moment, face flushing, before looping his arm around Egbert's shoulders, pulling him closer. "You little nookstain," he said, settling down to watch stupid human movies. "You just had to have the last fucking word."


End file.
